Hetalia Senior Scotland x Sophmore Reader- She's A Rebel
by AnimeObsessedRockSkaterChick
Summary: You and Scotland meet and don't get along at first...but then things start to change.
1. Chapter 1

Senior!Scotland x Sophmore!Reader- She's A Rebel

Chapter 1

Crash! The coffee mug in y/n's mom's hand shattered to the ground by her feet. "Don't you ever say you hate Daniel again," her mom snarled.

Y/n didn't say anything, just grabbed her bag and left for school. She had simply muttered that she hated her step-dad and her mom exploded. Daniel always ignored or picked on y/n since they had met in 3rd grade.

"Hey, y/n!" she heard Lovino call her name. He was the only one who would talk to her, he could see behind her constant frown and blasting music and would bring out an occasional smile.

"Hi Lovino, how's it going?" she replied.

"Fine, just another normal day. Where'd you get that cut from?" he asked, slightly worried.

She looked down at the cut she hadn't noticed, because of her anger, by her ankle, "just another fight…my mom broke a coffee pot."

He nodded as they had to separate for classes.

1st period, y/n was sitting by herself at the two-person lab table in the back of the room. She was still only a sophmore, but was in a senior scinece class.

The teacher came in with a tall, tan, and read-headed guy who was probably a new student. Y/n wasn't interested until she heard her name and caught a finger pointing in her direction out of the corner of her eye.

They walked towards her so she looked at the teacher but didn't remove her headphones or take her feet off the table. When the two stood in front of her she slowly shut her music off and sat normally, "yes?"

"Y/n this is Allistair Kirkland. I'll have him sit with you since there's no other seats," the teacher explained.

The teacher left so she put her music back on and continued to daydream until Allistair said something. "What?" she asked.

(I'm going to attempt his accent based on other stories I've seen, comment please if you have any corrections/suggestions)

"What's yer name?" he asked and she recgonized a Scottish accent.

"Y/n. I'm a sophmore so this is the only class I have with you," she replied.

"A smart one then," he said in a slightly mocking tone and y/n just shrugged.

The teacher started talking, but right before y/n thought she wouldn't have to deal with Allistair too much, a group project was assigned. At the end of class she turned towards him, "can we just get this done fast at your house today?"

"Fine," he seemed aggravated or disappointed but she just walked away after getting his address.

~time skip to his house~

Y/n rang the bell and a little boy opened the door, "are you here for the project with Allistair?"

"Yeah," she tried to be nice as the little blonde boy led her to an empty room that had supplies on the floor and Allistair was sitting, cross-legged, waiting for her. Y/n sat in front of him ant took out the supplies she had bought.

"Where'd ya get t'e money?" he asked.

"I have a job, I'm not a lazy-ass," she was offended by his comment.

"Calm down, I'm jest tryin' t'e figure out what type a' lass ya are," he replied.

Y/n huffed, "let's just finish this thing."


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia Senior! Scotland x Sophmore! Reader- She's a Rebel

Chapter 2

The next day y/n went over Allistair's house…again. She wasn't happy about it, but his house was better than hers. She wouldn't admit it, although she didn't have to, Allistair could see right through her "rough and tough" exterior, but she liked the attention she got from being included in the family's dinner conversations. But like the expression goes, time flies when you're having fun, and she had to leave after what felt like 20 minutes.

She slowly walked out, but was brought out of her mopey trance by a stinging pain on her cheek and the sharp pain of the sidewalk reaching up to smash her on the ground.

One eye opened and y/n looked up to see Danny, red in the face and glaring at her. "So this is where you've been…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she growled.

"I know what you're doing with _him_, you're disguting," he came towards her, but all y/n was worrying about now was the door she had just heard open.

The shocking pain came again and her face felt on fire until she heard a familiar yell, " 'ey! Leave 'er alone!"

Danny looked up, afraid that he was caught and ran to his car to leave. Y/n stayed on the ground, not sure what to do. It was silent so she went to get up, but was stopped by Allistair, "let me help ya."

She was still short of breath from being knocked over since it had knocked the wind out of her. He picked her up bridal style, making her blush, and carried her inside. "Thanks," y/n muttered.

"Dun' worry 'bout it," he replied. He left and came back with a painkiller and some water that y/n gulped down.

"Sorry you had to see that," something was different between them since he knew what happened on a daily basis. Allistair shook his head and hugged her, making y/n want to cry, but she still couldn't trust him. "I think I'll go home now-"

"But-" he contradicted.

"I'll be fine, my mom is there," she told half the truth.

"Okay…" Allistair relented.

~time skip to y/n's house~

Y/n had almost slipped into her room when her mom called her name. "Yeah?"

"That boy you were with…I don't want you going out with him or hanging out anywhere. He's a senior, 18! You're only 15, it's not right. And I hear all terrible things about him. He smokes and he's always getting in trouble," she said.

"I don't care what you think of him. I like him… You don't care what I thin of Danny!" Y/n yelled and ran to her room. She liked him? Since when did that happen? She didn't understand where this was coming from. She hated him yesterday and now she was telling her mom that she like him. She didn't know what was going on. Y/n crawled into her bed, unable to deal with the unfamiliar emotions.


End file.
